The present invention relates to an installation for recovering debris stopped by a filter at the inlet of a heat exchanger, for example a condenser.
According to the invention, an installation for recovering debris stopped by a filter at the input of a heat exchanger is characterized in that a washing water manifold at the outlet of the filter feeds a separator provided with an outlet pipe for water free of debris to which is connected an ejector nozzle which is connected to the outlet pipe of the exchanger.
The separator is advantageously substantially vertical and includes a central strainer passing through the body of the separator which has in its bottom portion an axial outlet controlled by a valve.
The outlet pipe for water free of debris preferably extends radially relative to the body of the separator.
The hydro-ejector advantageously includes an inlet elbow through whose external wall passes an ejector nozzle whose external end is connected to the outlet of a pump and whose internal end is frustoconical with the smaller base of the frustum of the cone at the same end as the ejector nozzle; the smaller base of the frustum of the cone is in the transverse plane at which a convergent section and a divergent section join together and said divergent section is extended by a pipe connected to the outlet pipe of the exchanger; the aspiration side of the pump is connected to said pipe.
The outlet pipe for water free of debris and the separator are preferably connected by pipework.
The outlet pipe for water free of debris advantageously includes a check valve.
The body of the separator preferably includes a vent.
In a preferred embodiment the filter includes a filter member in the general form of a wheel extending transversely in the body of the filter and adapted to rotate about the axis thereof.
To explain the subject matter of the invention, an embodiment of the invention shown in the accompanying drawings is described next by way of purely illustrative and non-limiting example.